


May We All Be So Lucky

by scoresandstars



Series: May We All Be So Lucky [1]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoresandstars/pseuds/scoresandstars
Summary: “So, what were we trying to make?” Emma whispers conspiratorially. Several giggles follow. “Cookies?” She asks, dramatically widening her eyes to more giggles. “Not a bad idea, but it might be a liiiiiiiiittle too early for cookies.”Or; a soft Greenelan-as-parents AU





	May We All Be So Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title of this fic is from Waitress, let that clue you in to how Soft this fic is
> 
> I blame the discord for talking about soft Greenelan parents all weekend to the point where I had to write this as SOON as I had wifi. Love you guys :')

The sound of a metal bowl hitting their kitchen floor, followed by several loud thuds, wakes them up that Saturday morning. 

If that hadn’t done the job, the chorus of “_ MOOOOOM _” that followed it would have done the trick.

“They’re yours before 10 on the weekends” Alyssa mumbles into Emma’s shoulder, and Emma chuckles. 

“Very convenient for you to pull that out when things like this happen.” Alyssa laughs, and Emma leans over to kiss her good morning. 

“MOMMY!” Their youngest shrieks and they end the kiss with a giggle.

“I’m coming, honey!” Emma yells back, pressing one last quick peck to Alyssa’s lips. “Hold your horses!”

She swings out of bed and pulls a light bathrobe on but leaves it untied, sliding her feet into the slippers Alyssa got her last Christmas, shoving her phone in her pocket and grasping for her glasses before she opens the bedroom door. Rounding the hall into the kitchen with her glasses now firmly on her face, Emma comes to a full stop at the sight that greets her. 

There is flour, simply put, everywhere. A metal bowl full of it rests on the floor, where it has clearly fallen off the counter and spun several times, it is spilled across every available space of counter surface, and splashed up on a few cabinets and over the glass stovetop. 

Emma bursts into laughter when she spots her four children, also all covered in at least a handful of flour each. 

“Alright, babies. Let’s get this cleaned up before Mama comes out and you can tell me what happened, okay?”

Four heads nod, and they each step forward for Emma to dust them off as best she can with her hands. The eldest, Kai, leaves first to get the dustpan and broom. The twins, Lily and Molly, each grab a sponge to wipe the counters, and the youngest, Sam, holds the dustpan steady for his foster brother. Emma shakes her head fondly and grabs a spare sponge to wipe the cabinets down, as she is the only one in their little group who can reach them. 

When they first set out to adopt through fostering, Kai was placed with them first. He was a very serious little boy. His case worker said he liked crossword puzzles and so the day he moved in, Emma and Alyssa gave him the crossword booklet they had bought for him. He had smiled up at them and walked quietly to the kitchen table, sitting down to complete the first one in the book. When he finished, he asked nervously if he could put it up on the fridge,which they enthusiastically did. It’s been there ever since, and Kai had been their son in their hearts from that moment on. They adopted the now-nine year old when he was six. 

Since Kai was so relatively easy to transition from fostering into adoption, it was not long after that they decided to foster again, this time with no intention of adopting. But the twins blew through their house and into their hearts before they knew what happened. Two tiny tropical storms that, when combined, made a gigantic hurricane of terror and love and absolute glee. Molly was more reserved than her sister, but Lily could egg her on to be just as chaotic as she was. Molly could only sparingly tame her sister, and Emma prayed for them to become calmer before they became teenagers, or she may as well throw the towel in now. But Alyssa and Emma wouldn’t have their chaos-children any other way. They adopted the girls a few months after Kai, when they were four. They were seven now. 

The youngest, Sam, had been placed with them six months ago after being taken from a condemned group home. Abandoned on a side street when he was a baby, he had been with that group home for two years before he was placed with them. He just turned three. They filed the paperwork to adopt him last week, but were planning to surprise him with the news at Christmas if everything went through. 

So many hands made quick work of the mess in the kitchen, and before too long it had been restored to its organized-messy glory. 

“Okay munchkins, into the family room.” Emma directs, smiling at them as they pass her. She goes in front of them and Sam pulls himself into her lap, snuggling in for the chat. 

“So, what were we trying to make?” Emma whispers conspiratorially. Several giggles follow. “Cookies?” She asks, dramatically widening her eyes to more giggles. “Not a bad idea, but it might be a liiiiiiiiittle too early for cookies.”

“Try’n’ta make cakes!” Sam bursts from her lap, dissolving into a fit of giggles again, with the twins not far behind. Emma looks to Kai for translation. 

“We were trying to make pancakes for you and Mama, Mom,” he explains nervously, biting his lip. She reaches out to touch his shoulder supportingly, and he slumps, relieved she’s not mad at him. He continues, much happier, “You and Mama make us pancakes all the time and since you were both still sleeping we wanted to make them for you instead!”

There are many moments that Emma questions this parenting thing. Whether she’s a good one, despite all the shit she’s gone through with her own terrible parents. Whether she’s screwing these four beautiful babies up irrevocably for their futures. And then there are moments like these, which make the figuring-it-out-as-you-go and the scared-shitless and the flour-covered-kitchen parts totally worth it. 

“Come here, you lot.” Emma says, opening her arms further to allow room for everyone. The girls are still small enough that she can fit them in one arm and Kai in the other, with Sam still snuggled on her lap. She doesn’t know how she got this lucky. “Do you know I love you all very much?” Four heads nod back at her. “Good. Thank you for thinking of your mom and me, my loves, that was very sweet of you. Why don’t we make pancakes together and we can still surprise Mama with them in bed, hmm? How does that sound?”

All four make sounds of glee, and Emma stands with Sam after letting the others jump up to start pulling more bisquick out of the pantry. “Molly, honey, do you and Lily want to take out the fruit that we cut up yesterday so that we can put some of it in the pancakes?” Molly nods and begins pulling her sister to the fridge but Lily yells “MOMMY CAN WE HAVE CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES TOO??”

Emma rolls her eyes amusedly and nods, to which all three little ones squeal with delight. She puts Sam on the counter. “Alright little buddy, you’re gonna be in charge of holding the spatula when I’m not using it so that we don’t get our newly-cleaned counter dirty. Sound good? You think you can do that for me?” Sam nods determinedly. 

“And you’re gonna help me make and flip the pancakes, Kai, if you want.” He’s already nodding before she finishes her sentence. “Awesome.” She says, ruffling his hair affectionately, and he grins up at her. They set to making the batter and pouring it onto the hot pan. The girls pull up the step ladder from the side, placing slices of banana and strawberry in each circle and a sprinkle of chocolate chips before Kai flips them carefully. Emma steps back and pulls out her phone to take a picture of her kids. She manages to snag a couple of perfect ones before she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a kiss pressed to the side of her neck. 

“Was this what all the commotion was about?” Alyssa whispers from behind her, lips pulling into a smile against her cheek at Emma’s shudder. 

“You’re not supposed to be out of bed, Mrs. Nolan-Greene.” She says softly as to not alert the kids that their breakfast in bed surprise might be ruined, backing Alyssa slowly into the hallway and out of sight. As soon as they are free from sight lines, Emma presses Alyssa to the wall and kisses the hell out of her. 

“What was that for?” Alyssa asks when Emma pulls away. 

“That was for looking like _ that _,” she waves a hand over Alyssa’s generally tossled look, “and for getting me to agree that four was a great number, because you were right. Even when they wreck the kitchen.”

Alyssa smiles, pressing a quick kiss to Emma’s lips. “Or,” she says suggestively.

“Or?” 

“I mean, I _ have _ always liked the number five.”

Emma laughs and captures Alyssa’s bottom lip between her own lips, and then between her teeth, and Alyssa groans before Emma lets it release with a _ pop _. 

“You’re lucky I love you. Let’s talk about it later.” Emma says. 

Alyssa laughs, knowing she’s already won that argument.

“For now let’s focus on the four adorable kids in our kitchen, who I should really get back to to make sure they aren’t burning our breakfast. Get your cute ass back in bed before the kids hear.” Emma shakes her head with a grin.

“I believe you’ll have to make me, Mrs. Nolan-Greene.”

Emma shudders and narrows her eyes. “Oh, you’ll pay for that when the kids are asleep tonight, darling wife.”

“Looking forward to it, darling wife.” Alyssa rocks forward to kiss her once more and darts away before Emma can properly catch her.

Emma watched her slip back into the bedroom and shakes her head again, stepping covertly back into the kitchen. 

“How we doing, munchkins?” She asks, inspecting the stack of pancakes on a plate next to the stove. 

“We’re doing good, Mommy!” Molly smiles toothily up at her and she smiles back. 

“Glad to hear it, honey. I’m gonna make Mama a cup of coffee, okay? Can you grab some silverware for us all Mol, and can you grab the breakfast tray, Lil?” The girls nod and Emma checks in with Kai, kissing him and Sam on the top of the head before popping a pod into the Keurig for Alyssa. When her coffee finishes brewing, she brews one for herself while she’s putting cream and sugar into Alyssa’s mug. The girls have brought back the requested items and she arranges everything on the tray, including the stack of pancakes Kai now hands her. 

“Thank you, baby. Did you help Sam down? Did you remember to shut the stove off?”

He rolls his eyes at her. “Yeah, mom.” She looks at him with a raised eyebrow, carefully pushes everything back on the counter, and grabs him in a hug, tickling everywhere she can reach while he squeals in laughter.

“I surrender, I surrender!” He yells and she stops tickling him, laughing and kissing his cheek. 

“You’re darn tootin’ you surrender. That’s why I’m the undisputed Master Tickler in this house.” Emma says, flexing her arms for the kids to giggle at. She smiles at their laughter. “Alright, Hooligans. Kai can you carry plates for everyone, and girls can you get the door? You can carry the napkins, Sam. Let’s go see Mama!”

The kids march in single file down the hallway, with the twins pushing the door open and running to jump in Alyssa, who was pretending to be asleep on the bed. Sam also runs to jump on the bed, napkins fanning across the bed in his wake as the girls poke at Alyssa. 

“Who’s that?” Alyssa says, opening her eye a crack out of fake sleepiness, and Emma snorts. “Oh it’s the babies!! Hello, babies!” 

“Hi Mama.” The younger three say in happy unison, burying themselves into Alyssa’s arms as soon as she sits up.

Kai carefully puts the plates down on the nightstand on Alyssa’s side of the bed, and crawls into the group hug too. Emma’s heart feels so full it might burst, and she places the tray down on the bed to pull her phone out and capture a few more pictures, before climbing onto the bed herself to wrap her arms around Alyssa. 

“Was this your idea?” Alyssa asks, turning to Emma.

“Nope,” she responds, “it was all the kids. They wanted to surprise us both in bed. I just provided a little extra supervision.”

Alyssa chuckles, turning back to the kids. “Well thank you, loves, this was very sweet of you. I love you all very much.” 

“Mom thought to give you the coffee, though!” Kai pipes up generously, and Alyssa smiles at him before turning to Emma. “She did!? Well. I’ll just have to thank her now then, won’t I?” There’s a playfulness in her eyes that has Emma grinning, knowing exactly what her plan is. Alyssa leans forward to kiss her quickly, and when she hears the expected giggles from the girls and “EW, GROSS!” from Kai she proceeds to angle her head dramatically, making it appear to be a passionate kiss without doing more than pecking Emma, who puffs her laughter against her lips as all the kids start to groan at the display. She pulls back with a smile and one last, actual kiss when she sees the light dancing back at her in Emma’s eyes.

Once the family hug has broken and the kids are each happily munching on a pancake, Alyssa leans back into Emma’s arms, coffee clutched in her hand. She turns to stare at her wife with a wondrous smile on her face. “I love you.” She says simply, and Emma tightens her grip around her, leaning their foreheads together. “I love you too.” Emma answers, sighing happily. “We got pretty lucky, huh?”

“We did.” Alyssa answers, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes but refusing to fall. “There is no one I’d rather do this with than you, my love.”

“I will adopt as many babies with you as you want, Alyssa Nolan-Greene.” Emma answers with a watery smile, and Alyssa chuckles into another kiss, with another resounding chorus of laughter and disgust and love encircling them from their family.


End file.
